The Story of my Sad Typical Teenage Life
by WalkinggonSunshinee
Summary: I was running, all I had ever done. I ran from the truth, I ran from the lies, I ran from myself. My name, nothing special, because I'm a not so special person, meant so much more than i knew. it meant a new life, a new brother, a knew duty to my people.
1. Damn that Teenage angst

I was running, that's all I had ever done, ran. I ran from the truth, I ran from the lies, I ran from myself. My name, Brooke, is nothing special because I'm a not so special person... or at least I was? Now I'm not so sure as to what I am. Ugh, I wish I was still normal, I liked being normal, normal worked for me for sixteen years of my life! So the real question now is, why am I running this time? It was simple. I just found out who I really am, _what _I really am. Lemme take you back to what exactly I am talking about. And queue the flashback!

_Flashback music._

_It was just like any other day. My car, being the piece of crap it was, wouldn't start, my sister wouldn't stop nagging about her latest fling, and the ongoing stress of keeping my grades up was eating at my insides._

"_Ya know what Samantha?, you should probably head back in and have mom take you to the bus stop, this might take a while" I said to my younger sister, who was still talking about Ryan, Bryan, what ever his name was. Sam looked up, shrugged, and got out of the car. _

"_Come on damn it, I have a math test today!" I yelled, turning the key one more time. Thankfully my baby purred to life, leaving a smile on my face, sadly, it took me fifteen minutes from the time Sam got out of the car to just now for the car to finally turn on...which left me about five minutes to get to my school that was fifteen minutes away. _

"_Shit." I muttered, buckling myself in, throwing my bag in the backseat. With a quick stop to dunkin on the way, I was now happily sipping on a delicious coffee coolata, completely unaware that I was now five minutes late to first period. It was only when I pulled into the school parking lot that I realized my first block was a study, which meant I didn't have to be at school until second period. It was then that I realized, I had never seen my moms car leave our driveway, which confused me for all of four seconds when I remembered that it was Saturday. _

"_Cool. COOL." I yelled pulling out of the empty parking lot angrily. When I got home I slammed the door to my car, leaving my bag in the car. _

"_MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS SATURDAY!" I yelled when I got into the house. It wasn't even a big deal, nor was it the first time this had happened, so why was I so angry? _

" _I thought Sam came out and told you?" she yelled back from the kitchen. _

"_SHE MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!" I yelled back, my whole body vibrating. She peeked out from the kitchen and paled, calling my father who was sleeping up stair. _

"_What is so god damn important that you need to wake me up?" my dad yelled from the top of the stairs. I whipped around and full out growled at him. _

"_Shit" he cursed running down the stairs, grabbing my arm, and yanking me out the door. I was still shaking, still growling when the searing pain ripped the my body. Then before I knew it I was on all fours, in my backyard, howling to the sky. I didn't understand what had just happened until I saw my reflection in the window of the backdoor. _

_I was a wolf. _

_End flashback!_

And now here we are, back to me running from who I am. The funny thing is, I turned into a wolf a week ago, have since learned to turn back, and now I run every morning to let out the frustrations. I stopped and looked around. Everything in my small Vermont town looked the same. It was almost always cold to everybody who didn't have a regular body temperature of 108.9 degrees. The leave's were green and full on the tree's around me, and the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as I made my way back to my home. One week since my first phasing and the only way I could keep my temper in check was with running in the morning. My parents had explained to me that this.. new lifestyle as they put it...was from my father, who had this gene in him that was passed down from all the male generations in his family from the miniscule amount of Quileute blood we had in the family. Quileute blood was from this weird Native American tribe all the way on the other side of the country where my ancestors were from. To top it all off I found out that my father had gone to visit this reservation once when he was twenty two and I had this brother who lived there who was also a wolf thing. So you see how my life isn't so normal anymore.. so now here I am, sixteen years old living in nowheresville Vermont, about to be shipped off to la push ( the name of the place where my half brother lives..) so I can " protect my people" as my father put it. Protect them from what? No clue, but I'm sure if it wasn't important, I wouldn't have to fly all the way to Washington. So this is where my story really begins I suppose, and to lighten the mood of this dreary subject, I throw in a little stereotypical teenage motto before we get to the good stuff.

Hi my name is Brooke Meraz, I'm sixteen years old, and I hate my life.


	2. Huh, well don't I feel loved

"So Brooke-" my mom said as I walked in the house from my run. I whipped around and sighed.

"Not now mom, lemme take a shower first" I said, running up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I know it isn't her fault that I am what I am, because she had nothing to do with the "magic blood" inside of me, but she still agreed with my father to moving me **alone **across the country to live with my so called half brother. Who does that? Like really, "oh yeah honey, we're just going to send you to live with this seventeen year old werewolf dude who, oh yeah, happens to be your half brother!." I groaned at that thought. He was my fathers child, which meant there was a 50% chance that he inherited my fathers temper, one that I happened to have. If he did have my fathers temper, living with this dude was going to be hell. I ran a hand through my short black hair,that barely went to my shoulders, cringing at the memory of only last week when I still had hair that went tot he small of my back. God I hated this. Shutting the water of and not bothering to grab a towel, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was still short, only reaching just above 5'1", and my hair oh! My beautiful hair was all gone. My eyes, my favorite part of me, still shown bright green against my tanned skin. Why me? Why not Samantha! Or my little brother Elliot? Why me?

I can tell you why, its because my life sucks.

I growled, fighting the urge to punch a hole in the wall. My dad would kill me if he had to patch up another hole. I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around my body, and threw my dirty clothes down the laundry shoot. Every day the same routine for the last week. All I did was sleep, eat my weight in food, and run. It was always the same. I wasn't allowed to go to school until I proved that I wouldn't exploded in the halls. And hopefully they would deem me ready before I had to leave next Saturday. I threw my towel on my chair and grabbed one of my sports bras and a thong and threw it on, and then grabbed a pair of cut off shorts and and oversized tee-shirt that was cut in half, and threw those on over my underwear. And then I threw on my hoodie because,, yes even though I was 108.9 degrees all the time, I still liked wearing my hoodies. I styled my hair into my half fauxhawk, inspired by my favorite dancer Thalia Ramos ( she's from the paperdolls on youtube) and headed downstairs for a snack.

"Brooke?" my mom called from the kitchen. I jumped over the gate and onto the table.

"Yes mom?" I said smiling. She rolled her eyes at my child-like attitude.

"Well your dad and I decided that because this is going to be your last week at school, that you can go," I cheered, "BUT, you have to tell your friends that your leaving, I know you just wanted to fade out unknown, but we have decided you have to tell them" I pouted. She was right, I just wanted to fade out of the whole high school scene like I ran away or something, because it would be much less painful for both my friends and me that way. I grabbed a loaf of bread off the table and shoved half into my mouth, ignoring my mothers protests about how that was for dinner.

…...

Monday couldn't come any sooner.

I woke up with my hair sticking up at all different angles and directions. And then the morning routine started. I ran about three miles, came back, took a shower, dried my hair, fauxhawked it to the max, and dressed in my usual attire of cut off shorts and an oversized shirt cut in half, but to be school appropriate I wore a tank top underneath. Where I would usually just go barefoot, I put on my running shoes and grabbed and extra bagging zip up hoodie, just so that people wouldn't get suspicious as to why it was 40 degrees out and I was wearing nothing but a shirt and a tank top. Not bothering with the makeup, I ushered Samantha out the door, and with much luck, my car started on the first turn of the key.

"So Sam, you gonna miss me?"

"You're leaving?"

"Wow...feeling the love dude" I muttered, looking at her through the rear-view mirror. She didn't seem to notice anything else besides her lifeline, her phone. We pulled up to the school with five minutes to shed, so I decided to prepare myself for the looks I was going to get about my hair, my darker skin, and my outfit. With two ,minutes before the buses would be let off, I got out of the car. I slid my sunglasses on my face and left my hoodie in the car, showing off my rockin bod. One of the perks to being a shape-shifter?, your muscles immediately tone up. Another? Super sonic hearing.

"Is that Brooke Meraz?"

"I heard she died..."

"I heard her parents sold her into prostitution..."

"What the hell did she do to her hair?"

"It works for her"

"Damn look at the body" I smirked at the last one. Pulling the door open, I walked into the office. The secretary looked up and did a double take.

"I'm sorry are you new here?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm Brooke Meraz, I think all of my teachers have been informed about my moving at the end of the week?" I said sweetly. She did a once over.

"You're Brooke Meraz?...uh yes, yes your teachers know about the moving, all have agreed that you don't have to do any school work or tests scheduled for this week, uhh you just have to return your books..." she said, still not believing that I was Brooke, the same Brooke with the * **cringe *** long hair. I left the office with a smile on my face.

"Damn!" I heard somebody shout as I left the office. My smile grew. Yeah that's right, I'm hot!

"Hot damn! Is that Brooke Meraz?" I heard the familiar voice of my friend Rena say from behind me.

Her jaw fell to the floor.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. To. Your. Hair." she said slowly. I shrugged.

"Going for a new style, now pick your jaw up off the floor, that's how people get herpes" she rolled her eyes and we head to our lockers. The whispers continued, the gawking was now normal, and the comment were like everyday things to me now.

"Brooke mother fucking Meraz!" oh shit, I forgot about her. Kaylee Drew, aka my best friend since first grade. I turned on my heel slowly. She stopped to take in my appearance. I smiled sheepishly.

"No phone call, text message, or facebook status from you since two Saturdays ago!" did I mention Kaylee was addicted to social networking and technology in general?

"Sorry kayles, I've been sick"

"What have you been so sick with that you didn't have the decency to call a worried friend!" she shouted. I froze. I forgot to think of a disease!

"Uh, mono" I blurted out. She stopped and cocked an eyebrow.

"Mono...really? Huh...didn't think you had it in you to get mono dude" she said shocked. I glared at her.

"Mono can be contracted in other ways than kissing Kaylee" I said. She shrugged.

"Whatever, now can we please talk about what the hell you did to your hair?" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Kaylee..." I sighed, guiding her to our English class.

…...

"I'm Moving!" I blurted out at lunch. Everybody looked up at me, and then resumed what they were doing. I glared at them.

"No guys, I'm serious this time." I said. Again, they looked up and looked back down. Now I was getting angry, which with being what I am, was not a good thing.

"God damn it!, I'm leaving for Washington this Friday night!" I yelled. This caught a little bit of their attention.

"Come again?" Danielle, one of my other very very good friends asked.

"I'm moving to Washington this Friday night" I said slowly. Now everybody was at full alert.

"WHY?" they all shouted at once. I fell backwards out of my seat.

"Ask my stupid brother." I growled.

"What in gods name does Elliot have to do with this?" Briana asked.

"No not Elliot, my other brother Paul" I said casually.

"WHAT?"

"GUYS! If I fall out of my seat one more time imma shank ya all!" I said, getting up once more.

"What other brother?" Gabrielle asked. I sighed.

"I have an older brother who lives in Washington, and I have to go live with him to help him with the family business" I said cryptically.

"Does this have to do with you cutting your hair?" Danielle asked. I shrugged.

"It was a requirement of me moving" I said. I noticed that Kaylee was being very quiet.

"Kaylee, hey bud you okay?" I asked quietly. She looked up.

"Is this why you were out?" she asked quietly, looking back down. I sighed.

"Partially, but I really did have mono" I said.

"Way to go Brooke Meraz!"

"There are other way to get mono other than kissing!" I shouted. The rest of the day was quiet. Word got around that I was leaving, and I was getting we'll miss yous left and right. When the end of the day finally came I told Samantha to catch the bus because I was staying to clean my locker, return my books, and work out in the gym a bit. Truth was that I couldn't stand being around everybody, and needed some peace and quiet. I looked around at the dim hallways, littered with papers and pencils from uncaring students and I couldn't help but think...

I really was going to miss this place.

…...

Authors note: hey my readers!

I know this chapter has no Embry in it. But in the next chapter I am going to jump forward to Friday when Brooke leaves Vermont to go to La Push.

Criticism is welcome and encouraged so that I can make this story as enjoyable to read as it is to write. I mentioned that Brookes hairstyle is similar to that of Thalia Ramos, well basically Brooke looks like Thalia Ramos, so if you go to my profile you can see my version of Brooke as well as all the other character mentioned in this chapter.

Pictures of Paul, Embry, and the rest of the wolf pack will be in my profile within the next couple chapters.

TAKE IN MIND! My version of the wolf pack is what I picture when reading the book, and not the movie.

I have nothing against the actors of the movies (theyre all quite bangable in my opinion **;)** ) but when I read fanfiction, I don't picture them, I picture my own characters.

And with that! I shall insert the generic last statement.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NOR HAVE I EVER, COPYRIGHT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

I do however own Brooke Meraz, Sam Meraz, Danielle, Kaylee, Briana, Rena, and El


	3. Gotta love those older brothers

-Insert generic note about not owning twilight here-

**33333333333333 33333333333333333 333333333333333333333**

When I woke up, my lips were dry and cracked, and my joints were aching, but no matter how crappy I felt, I had to go to school.

After all...today was my last day.

"Broooookkkkkkeeeeee" I groaned when Sam started to shake me. This was one of the things that I wasn't going to miss.

"Damn it Sam, I'm awake" I shouted, kicking her in the side to get her off of me. She made an ouff sound when she hit the floor just as I rolled off of my bed onto the ground.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it, god..." she mumbled, going back to texting on her phone. I rolled my eyes and brushed myself off. Who was even functioning this early?

"Oh by the way, its 6:39" she said, before leaving my room. Well that woke me up.

"WHAT? We have to be at school in 20 minutes and I'm not even pretty yet!" I yelled, ripping through my drawers to find a suitable last day of school outfit.

"No, no, no, nooooooo" I yelled, shaking slightly. I glanced at the clock noticing that it was no 6:45. I let a grunt of frustration out, grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, my fioni wedges, and an off the shoulder tee, and booked it out the door. Sam was picking at her nails at the passenger door when I flew down the stairs.

"Took you long enough" she said, not looking up. I reached over and thwacked her on the back of the head, which made her punch me, which then made her hand crack.

"What the hell are you made of?" she yelled, nursing her, now probably broken, hand. I started the car, ignoring her, and headed off in the direction of the school for the last time.

33333333333 3333333333333333333 33333333333333333333

With about seven minutes before the bell, I had managed to put my makeup on in the car, fix my hair, cry hysterically about moving, and finally refix my makeup. By now, everybody else had gone inside, and it was silent in the parking lot, except for the low hums of the cars just pulling up.

"Damn." I whispered, looking at the school that I had spent the past three years in ( AN: Brooke is a junior, but in my school we had the eighth grade, hence the reason it says three.) I walked up the steps of the parking lot and into the building, taking a moment to look around and absorb what I would be leaving. The child in me was clinging to these last hours, not wanting to leave the childhood memories I had made here. The Adult in me was telling me I needed change. I was torn over which side to pick.

But it seemed as if the adult side was winning. Because I was going.

I was going whether I liked it or not. I shook my head, because now was not the time to be thinking of this. I picked my bag up off the ground and headed to the office to get my visitors pass. I cringed at this, because this meant I was officially no longer a student at this school. That struck the heartstrings.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Which sucked.

"So, you'll call me if there are any hot guys there right?" Kaylee said as we sat down at our lunch table. Leave it to Kaylee to think about hot guys.

"Yeah sure Kay, the minute I get there I will call with new of hot guys" I said, shoving some of my moms fried chicken in my mouth. She was pretty much silent after that. About twenty minutes into lunch I got worried.

"Kaylee?"

"Huh?"

"You okay there?" I said slowly, taking a good look at her. Kaylee wasn't one to show her emotions.

"It's just...I'm going to miss you" she whispered. I wrapped my arm around her.

"I'll be back for the summer and all that shit.." I said, trying to convince my self that I would in fact be back for the summer time.

She nodded, looking up at me with sadness. I hugged her, something I didn't do often. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over, and that the last class of the day began. My last class was study, which meant I could go home if I wanted to, but I decided to stay, and wander around the school, reminiscing in the memories of the stupid things I did in certain class rooms while Kaylee desperately tried to stop me. I touched my lockers of years past, and stopped at my current locker to grab the last of my belongings. I hadn't even realized the whole class time passed until the bell rang. My lips pursed as I tried to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm not going to cry, shapshifters don't cry" I said to myself. I didn't bother to stay to say goodbye to my friends, it would be too painful. Sam was waiting at the car when I ran outside. She gave me a confused look my, but I ignored it and told her to get it. When I got home I was not happy with the sight in front of me.

….../3...

"We just thought it would be easier this way..." my mom said as I got out of my car.

There in front of me, were all my bags, packed and in my dads Ford Explorer. Anger surged through me as I tried to keep the shaking at bay.

"And my car?" I said through clenched teeth. She shrugged.

"We'll ship it to you" she said. I growled. My initial plan was to ditch the plane and drive to Washington. My parents just wanted to make this harder on me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I need to phase before I get on the plane or I wont be able to control myself" I said slowly, not opening my eyes. I without waiting for a response, I took off my Fioni's and booked it into the woods behind my backyard, not bothering if my parents protested. I left my clothes in a tree not to far in but not too close to the border either. And I let loose. I felt my bones crack into place, and I felt the heat engulf my body as I landed on all fours. I ran around for what seemed like hours, in reality only about five or six minutes, and I quickly dressed in my clothes, threw my Fioni's back on, and got in the car with my mom who would put me on the plane. The airport wasn't very far from our house, only thirty minutes, so the drive there was quick and silent. We checked my bags, and I was sent through the gate onto the plane.

**…...Six long hours later...**

"Land!" I cried as I got off the plane. The staring was expected so I barely noticed it. I went and got my luggage and then went outside to look for my brother, who, from what I heard from my dad, was a little bit forgetful. After about twenty minutes outside, I went back inside with my bags and looked around where I got off the plane.

You would think it would be easy to find a six foot four inch giant shape-shifter. After about four hours of nothing, I decided to call a cab. Me, being the awesome girl I am, prepared for this and wrote down dearest brothers address. The house I pulled up to was bigger than I expected a seventeen year old boy to have. The cab driver helped me put my bags on the porch after I gave him a tip.

And then I was alone.

I went and knocked on the door...with no answer...and then I gave up. For a place where it always rained, it surprisingly wasn't at this moment, and I silently thanked this brother of mine for having a porch with a roof, so that I could leave my bags without worrying about them getting wet. I stepped off the porch and looked around. It was green, all green.

"Well I suppose this is the time where I praise myself for picking green as my favorite color" I mumbled, looking more closely. All leaves were dripping water, telling me it had rained. The dirt road made me feel more at home because of my dirt driveway, and the fact that this house was secluded made me feel more comfortable in a strange way. I whipped my phone out and called my parents telling them I had arrived safely, lying when they asked if Paul was there. I called Kaylee next.

"So I'm assuming you're calling me at one in the morning is because you have met my future husband?" a voice grumbled into the phone. I smiled.

"Not quite, I would've called earlier, but Paul never showed at the airport so I just got to his house now, actually it's ten here..." I muttered, now wondering why Paul wasn't home.

"So now you're at his house and he is...?" Kaylee questioned, now awake. Good question...

"I have not a clue..." I said. Well he is a shape shifter, maybe he's doing that protecting stuff that dad explained.

"So you're sitting outside his house, at ten at night, after a five hour flight, probably dead tired, and your asshole brother is nowhere to be found?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Cool, so have you seen any hot guys yet?"

"Goodnight Kaylee" I said, amusement leaking into my voice.

"Oh no, I am not leaving you alone all the way across the country...plus you woke me up!"

"do you realize how much this call is going to cost you?" I said, trying to get her off the phone so I could contemplate my teenage life...well that or sleep...probably sleep.

"Bye" was all I got, before the dial tone hit my ears. I chuckled and slid my phone into my oversized purse. I felt so sleepy, so I arranged my bags in the form of a bed, and passed out, hoping that tomorrow I would wake up on a bed and not on the porch.

…...:)...

"Damn it, my back is killing me " I groaned, opening my eyes. I saw green.

"Cool big brother, way to come home and let me in" I said, moving to sit up on my luggage. It was raining, but that was to be expected, living in Washington. I ran a hand through my disheveled hair, in the desperate attempt of trying to make it into a fauxhawk.

This inevitably failed.

I sighed pulling my mirror out along with my gel and rat tail comb, and began styling it. I slipped my shirt off, thankful of the tank top underneath, and slipped on a fresh shirt that said "super bitch" in the shape of superman's symbol. I left my pants on and switched out my Fioni's for a pair of gladiator sandals. My phone read 9:00 in the morning, which was early for me to be up. I went and tried the door again, and it was still locked.

I hadn't even met my brother yet, and I already hated him.

"God damn it!" I said to myself, sitting back down on my bags. The boredom was building up, and when my boredom built up, I tended to make songs.

" I am soooo bored, and I hate paul, and I hate pickles buuuuuuttttt, I really hate Paul, because he forgot about meeee, and nooooowwwww I ammmm sitting outside his house, alone...and I'm hungry, and I think I have to pee, and I realllyyyyy hate Paul!" I sang badly.

"Uh, why do you hate Paul?" I deep voice questioned. My eyes snapped open. In front of me there was a very attractive male, who was on the tall side, and tan.

_'Well duh Brooke, everybody here is tall and tan'_ my mind said. The hot shot in front of me continued to stare at me with a suspicious expression on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked, giving him a once over. He was definitely cute, but without even asking I could tell he was taken.

Call it a sixth sense.

"Jared" he grunted out. Huh, I wonder if he knows Paul. I stood up and walked down the porch steps to where Jared was. Then, being polite and all, I extended my hand.

"Hi, I'm Brooke, I'm pauls younger sister, but he forgot to pick me up from the airport yesterday, so I took a cab, and then lied to our dad for him, and then he never came home so I slept outside." I said. Jared's eyebrows shot up. I sensed he was surprised. But then again, I think anybody could tell that.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing, because you look like Paul, and seem to be around the same age, that you know him, and are his best friend?" I asked. Poor Jared, not used to my awesome people reading skills, coughed.

"What? How could you possibly know that?" he sputtered. I smiled.

"Call it a gift, now!, can you please let me into the house so I can drop my stuff off, pee, and find some food?" I asked. He nodded numbly, pushing passed me to open the door. I grabbed all six of my huge duffel bags, and lugged them inside. Jared stared at me in awe. Oh hey, he probably doesn't know that I'm a shape-shifter. I touched his arm, noticing his temperature was normal to me.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

"Cool it lover boy, I know you're taken" I said casually, looking around for the bathroom. I found it and turned around to This Quileute hunk.

"Listen, I'm going to pee, and change my pants, and then you are taking me to my brother so I can yell at him" I said, turning back to the bathroom.

I think I was going to get used to this place.

…...1111...

I changed into a pair of shorts and fixed my hair, and then had Jared, who was still staring at me like I was a space monkey, take me to Paul, who apparently was hungover at this dude Sam's house. The house wasn't as big as Paul's, it was a pale yellow with black shutters, and it had a cute little screened in porch. Inside was much different, because the minute I walked in the door, I heard chaos.

"Damn it Quil, get your foot out of my face!"

"Not until you give me the muffin!"

"Jacob, Quil, Stop fighting" a female voice chimed in. Jared was in front of me so I could'nt see what was going on. It was then that Jared cleared his throat to get my attention.

"He's uhh, sleeping on that couch" he said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of Paul. I cocked an eyebrow.

"He's sleeping through this?" I said. He chuckled.

"You'd be surprised what he can sleep through" I shook my head, and suddenly looked around the room, noticing that the chaos had stopped and everybody was staring at me. I smiled shyly.

"Uh, hi there, I'm Brooke, I'm Paul's sister" I said, fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt. The owner of the female voice stepped forward and engulfed me in a hug.

"I didn't know Paul had a sister!" she cried, hugging me. When she held me arms length away to get a better look at me, I saw the scars on her face. I did my best not to stare and smiled back.

"Yeah, I arrived last night, but Paul was no where to be found..." I said shyly. The woman gaped at me.

"So you've been?..."

"Asleep on his porch ma'am" I said. She thwacked me on the arm.

"I want none of this ma'am business, call me Emily" she said hugging me again. I smiled genuinely and took a seat on the love seat across from my idiot brother. Emily walked up to him and whacked him on the head with a wooden spoon.

I had never seen a boy jump higher.

"Ow! Emily!, what was that for?" he cried, rubbing his head. She had her hands on her hips, and then she gestured to me. Paul sent me a confused look and then looked back at Emily.

"Who's the chick?" he grunted. I rolled my arms and slumped in the chair. I watched at Emily's eyes narrowed.

"She's your sister" she said. I watched as Paul looked at me, then at Emily, then back at me.

"Oh hey, I was supposed to pick you up yesterday, wasn't I?" he said to me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Mhm, when my plane got in...at three in the afternoon..." I said. His face fell.

"Sorry, I was-and then-" he tried explaining. I held a hand up.

"It's cool, just be lucky I saved your ass when dad called." I said. His face paled. I smiled.

"Already lying for my big brother" I said to myself. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, don't hold this above my head" he mumbled. I laughed.

"Wasn't thinking about it, but now that you put the idea in my head, I just might do that" I said. Emily hushed us both, just as my stomach growled.

"OH! I'm sorry! You must be starving!" she cried, dragging me towards the kitchen. I liked this lady. I looked around at all these people. They all looked like traditional Quileute people. I think I'm going to like it here.

"Hey Emily! Do you have any..." a deep voice trailed off. I looked up, and my eyes met piercing chocolate orbs. My world shifted, and I'm pretty sure my breathing stopped. I was floating, I had to have been, I was floating straight into heaven. I could here Emily squeal in excitement, and I could seethe blurs behind the heavenly face in front of me. It was then that somebody touched my shoulder. I shook out of my trance and looked around, meeting those eyes again. I turned to Emily, who had a huge smile on her face and then looked up at the sky, hoping for some answers.

"What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened."

**33333333 33333333 33333333 33333333**

**Pictures of Paul, Jared, Emily, Quil, and Jacob will be up soon. The picture of Pauls house will be up after this is published, as will the picture of Emilys house. **

**the pictures of the rest of the wolf pack will come when mentioned. **

**I hope those of you who are reading are enjoying!**


	4. Pulling Cards and Pushing Boundries

**-Insert Generic post about not owning twilight here-**

I looked between this god in front of me, to Emily, to the other boys in the room. Nobody seemed to be moving. And then this other guy walked in. He looked at Emily first, and when he did, his face lit up like he was looking at his own personal star. Then he looked at me, and gave me a confused look. And finally he noticed the god, who was still staring at me like I was the worlds most beautiful girl or something.. AND FINALLY, he spoke.

"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to me. I stood up and walked over to him, extending my hand, just like I did with Jared.

"Brooke, Brooke Meraz. I'm Paul's sister" I said. His eyebrows shot up. Jesus, did Paul tell nobody that I was coming? I sighed.

"I seem to be getting that reaction a lot," I mumbled, turning to Paul, "Did you tell anybody that I was coming?, or why?" He shrugged, not getting off the couch, not looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then I suppose this would be a good time to explain?, good. So about...maybe like two or three weeks ago, my car was being an ass and I was late for school, which made me pissed, so when I finally got my car to work and got to school, I realized it was Saturday, making me even more pissed off. When I got home, my mom basically blew me off, telling me I was overreacting, and then BAM! All of a sudden I'm being ripped out of my house and being thrown in the backyard by my dad, who is also Pauls dad. And then the next thing I know, I'm on all fours in my backyard as a wolf. And then my parents tell me that I'm moving in with my brother, who I didn't even know about, the icing on the cake though is definitely the faces I'm getting from all of you right now" I finished, smiling. Everybody seemed a little surprised at the fact that I was a shape-shifter.

"So, any questions, comments?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip. One of the boys, I think his name was Jacob, raised his hand. I smiled.

"Jacob?"

"You're a girl...like 100 percent positive that you're a girl?" he asked. I smiled.

"Well god sure didn't gift me with these melons, and then give me a banana bunch" I said. Silence set over us, before my god started laughing hysterically. I cracked a smile and started laughing too, which made everybody else laugh.

"So, don't think I forgot about what happened." I said seriously. This guy next to Emily looked confused.

"What happened" he asked. The guy next to Jacob, with the funny name, spoke up.

"Embry and Brooke just imprinted on each other" he stated.

What the hell is imprinting?

"Wait. They both imprinted on each other?"

"Yeah. Is that even possible Sam?" Sam shrugged.

"Well up until now, I didn't even know that there were female shape-shifters" he said. Taking a seat at the counter. I walked up next to Embry, and crossed my arms. He was staring at me rather intensely.

"So, I just thought I would let you know that you are very attractive" I said, as everybody was still debating whether or not I was real. Embry gawked at me. I shrugged.

"Sorry if that was a little bit blunt, but when I see somebody as attractive as you, which by the way I haven't, I tend to word vomit" I said.

"I think we all need to just calm down and accept the fact that we have a new pack member, and the fact that she is a girl makes her no different." Sam said in a commanding voice. I sighed taking a seat on the ground.

"Can somebody please explain everything to me?" I said. Everybody looked down at me, giving me a look that said "why are you sitting on the ground."

I shrugged again, closing my eyes, leaning against the cool wall.

…...L8TR H8TR...

So after about two hours of Sam explaining everything that came with being a shape-shifter, and after another two hours of Sam and Jacob trying to calm me down about imprinting, Paul decided to take me home and get me settled in.

What a good brother. But the numb pain was beginning to build with every step I took away from Emily and Sam's house. I knew what it was.

It was the imprint.

I missed Embry, who I had barely had a full conversation with, so much that it was almost a physical pain in my heart. Even with everybody explaining to me what imprinting was, I still felt so doubtful that I could fall in love so easy after all the heart break I had been put through. With so many boys using me as a joke or those boys who treated me like shit, I couldn't believe that I had already found the one boy who would be my everything.

Truth be it, I was scared...

I was scared that I would mess this up, just like I did with all my other relationships. I was afraid I wouldn't love him enough. I was afraid of my future, my past, and I was afraid of myself.

"Hey, you okay there kid?, you look like you're about to bust a vein in you head from thinking too hard" Paul grunted from next to me. I looked up at him.

"Be lucky that you're a teenage boy, fear for the fact that you're now living with a teenage girl" I said to him. He rolled his eyes.

"I've had my fair share of teenage girls, I think I can handle living with one" he said cockily. It was my turn to roll the eyes.

"We'll see how well you stand up to that when I need tampo-"

"Okay! You win!" he said, covering his ears. A smirk grew on my face.

"Oh my god. You can't even take me saying the word" I mused. He made a sound of distaste, and nudged me the side. We walked up the porch and into our house. Paul, being Paul, went straight to the kitchen to eat. I'm surprised he kept it stocked, what with never being home and all.

"So, Tell me about yourself, what goes on in the world of Brooke" he asked taking a seat on the couch while I lounged in the love seat with a pillow over my face.

"Well I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, I have two younger siblings, Samantha and Elliot, I lived in a town in Vermont in the middle of nowhere. I'm a writer...that's about it, I don't live a very exciting life...or at least, I didn't." I said to him, removing the pillow, putting it in my lap. He was staring at me.

"You gonna say something or..." I trailed off. He blinked.

"I'm just trying to see the resemblance between us..." he said, looking at me. I cocked a brow.

"Other than the fact that we both have black hair, brown eyes, and russet skin?" I said. He made a noise.

He seemed to do that a lot.

"Well duh captain obvious, I meant like specific features" he said. I looked at him, as if to compare our features.

"We have the same eye shape, and the same wrinkle" I stated simply. He looked so confused, and I found so much amusement out of that.

"What do you mean when you say the same wrinkle?" he asked with a chuckle.

Did I really have to get up and point out the wrinkle we had in common?

"Right...," I paused scrunching up my eyebrows, "Here" jabbing right between his eyes where we both had a wrinkle. He scrunched up his eyebrows too, trying to see what I meant.

Come on Paul, it isn't _that_ hard to comprehend.

Realization dawned on his stupid face, when he saw what I meant by the same wrinkle.

"Ahhhhh, I see now, the same wrinkle!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, and took a seat on the chair once more, as he turned the TV on. Ignoring what he was watching, I decided to set my room up.

"Hey squirt, where are you going?" he called out after me.

"To set up my room" I called over my shoulder. With a grunt for a response I assumed he was okay with it.

My room was the only bed room on the first floor, which meant that Pauls room was on the second floor. I had a window that was rather big, which meant it would be easy access to get in and out of. The room itself was black with hardwood flooring, the walls blank, a full sized bed sitting in the middle. The closet had a mirror on it, and the curtains were worn, falling apart. I pursed my lips when I began moving my clothes into various drawers and into my closets. I set my makeup on the dresser and set my shoes next to the window. I spread my bedspread onto the bed, and threw all of my pillows on to it. I put my posters up of various male celebrities that I found attractive. Finally, I pulled out my pictures of my friends, separate frame for Kaylee, and my pictures of my family. I sighed and fell into the nest of pillows that had formed on my bed, and stared at the ceiling, waiting for something exciting to happen.

And then to my surprise, something exciting did happen. ]

BAM. I shot up from my pillow nest and looked around.

"PAUL. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I screamed from my room.

"THAT WAS QUIL AND JACOB BEING COMPLETE IDIOTS!" He yelled back, sounding absolutely pissed. I got up and threw my door open to assess the damage they had done. Nothing seemed quite out of the ordinary. Quil was on the ground, holding his sides from laughing to the point where he couldn't breath. Jacobs face was red, with tears streaming down it, because he was laughing harder than Quil, and Paul was standing next to them, shaking furiously. I sighed.

Great first day, huh?  
"What...could you have possibly done, to a) make you laugh this hard, and b) making him furious?" I asked, laying a hand on my face in embarrassment that I was related to this boy, and that this was his choice of friends. With no response, I simply shook my head, and turned back to walk to my room.

And that's when I realized he was here.

Standing in my living room.

Next to what I had deemed my chair.

Embry Call.

I froze, unsure that I would be able to keep myself under control. Because to be honest, all I wanted to do was jump on him. He was looking around awkward, until his eyes landed on me. It all happened all over again, the melting of the background, the heart pumping faster, the intense feeling of love.

"Hi" he breathed, smiling a breathtaking smile. I caught my breath, as my hand raised out to touch him, even if he was so far away. I retracted it quickly, and bit my lip.

"Hi" I whispered, looking up through my eyelashes.

_'That's right, play the innocent card' _my mind whispered to me. I inwardly rolled my eyes, and then went back to focusing on my life line, the other half of my soul. He had these brown eyes, ringed with this light green that made me want to melt, his hair that kind that was thick enough to hold onto and his lips were so pink and full, so kissable. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure of thinking about us kissing, among other things. When I opened them again I knew my eyes held that of lust. I closed them again in hopes that he wouldn't noticed, but when I opened them this time, I met a solid brown shirt, and I let out a squeak.

And I'm pretty sure I just pissed myself.

He was standing right in front of me. And he smelled fucking delicious. I looked up at him, leaned back against the wall, because he was _just that close_.

"HEY." Both our heads snapped in the direction of Paul and the boys. I was so wrapped up in me and him, I hadn't realized they had stopped fighting. Paul was glaring at Embry.

"What are you doing with my sister?" he growled. I scoffed. Really, I mean _**really? **_We have known each other for like half a day and he's already pulling the protective brother card? I growled and stalked to my room, the moment ruined.

"What'd ya do that for!" I heard Embry exclaim.

"Well she's my sister! Was I supposed to let you rape her!"

"Uh Paul, it isn't rape if the other party wants it"

"Shut up Quil!" they both yelled. I chuckled, closing my eyes, listening to the rain fall on the window outside.

* * *

When I woke up, it was still dark out, but the was an incessant tapping noise at my window. I rolled over and looked out to see what it was, and nearly had a fucking heart attack. Suppressing my scream with my hand, I got up and threw the window open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered harshly. Embry looked crestfallen, which made me feel guilty of using a harsh tone with him, so I frowned for making him sad, and he frowned for making me sad.

Then we both smiled because we were happy to see each other. Then I panicked.

Because shit would hit the fan if Paul found out.

"He's asleep at Sam and Emily's place" he said quietly, sensing my panic. I huffed.

"Does he ever stay here?" I questioned to myself. Embry shrugged.

"On occasions, when it's me or Jared on the couch at their place" he explained. I nodded and leaned out the window, dangerously close to his face. In the light you could see his breath in the cold air. I stepped aside, as if to invite him in.

"So, you just off patrol?" I asked once he was safely on my bed. On my bed. Oh god, why did he have to be so attractive? I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, now it's Jared and Quil I think..." he said. I nodded, not opening my eyes. He smelt so good. I laid down on my bed next to where he was sitting. I could hear his breath hitch, and how he shifted. I sucked on my bottom lip and opened my eyes, knowing that he was looming over me.

"Question?" I said quietly. He was staring right at me, running his eyes down my body.

"Anything" he muttered, his eye lids drooping.

"Do you want to kiss me as bad as I want to kiss you?"

"Fuck to the yes"

"Good" I said, leaning up, capturing those pink lips with my own. It was heaven. Pure fucking heaven. Everything about it was right. He was my everything. Plus he was fucking hot and he tasted delicious. I sighed into the kiss as he pushed me back on the bed a little bitch, letting one hand roam, while the other stay planted on the bed, support all his weight. When we finally broke apart, my vision was seriously cloudy.

Best first kiss EVER.

"Stay with me tonight" I whispered, touching his cheek. He nodded eagerly. I smiled and shifted so that I could get under the covers. This was the first time I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. This information sent me into fucking overdrive, as I tried my hardest to keep it in my pants.

UGH. So attractive.

He smiled at me. UGH. I bit my lip and settled next to him, as he wrapped his arms around me. This was good. This felt right. WE felt right.

"I-I'm pretty sure I love you..." he whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"I'm pretty sure I love you too" I whispered back.

So many thoughts were running through my head. What would my parents say, what would my grandparents say,

Oh my god...

What would Kaylee say? The thought of her knowing that I had basically found my husband made my inwardly cringe.

She was going to kill me.

* * *

The sun blinded me the next morning, so I didn't notice my brother in the doorway staring blankly at me, until he made a noise. My head snapped in his direction so fast, I thought I was going to get whiplash. His eyes narrowed as he gestured with one finger for me to follow him. I sighed and detached Embrys tan arm from me hip, cautiously getting up and following my brother into the pit of doom that was the living room.

I was fucking screwed.

?123456789?123456789?123456789

AN: so! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm going to attempt to upload it tonight, but fan fiction is being a beotch and wont let me upload from my room, so I have to travel to the closest place with wifi to upload with wifi, which is a bitch in its own. Pictures of Embry, Paul, Jacob, and Quil should be up tonight. And with that! Imma take a nap, because sadly vacation is over, and school begins tomorrow.

Ugh.

Read, and I hope you enjoy!


	5. Some first week

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, but I think you all know who does :)

* * *

Paul's face was just lovely right now, and by lovely I meant rather frightening. It was a lovely shade of purple as he ranted about how I couldn't sleep in the same bed as a boy.

"And most certainly not with Embry!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. I smirked.

"Wow Paul I didn't know 'most certainly' was in your vocabulary!" I exclaimed sarcastically. He froze mid stride and dramatically turned to me.

"LET ME FINISH MY RANT!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes, and waved a hand, telling him to continue. Paul was so much like my dad, such a temper and such a ridiculous bozo. My dad, the reason I was here in the first place. Had he not given me the gene for this, I would still be at home in my bed, probably eating a bowl of cereal, fantasizing about my latest crush.

"Brooke...Broooooke GOD DAMN IT, BROOKE!" Paul shouted. I looked at him, all angry and shaking.

"Yes?" I said unamused and, to say the least, rather bored. His eyes narrowed.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"uhmm, stay in school and don't do drugs?" I asked, uncertain. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Close enough" he mumbled, walking over to the fridge to eat. Such a Paul thing to do.

"Well...if that's it...I'm gonna go for a walk now..." I said slowly, slinking towards the door.

To my displeasure, it was not it.

"Oh no no no no no. This conversation is not done, we have some rules to lay down" Paul said, whipping around from where he stood in the kitchen, a piece of pork hanging from his mouth.

"Oh?" I said, plopping back down.

" why was Embry here this morning?" he questioned.

"Well I don't know, maybe because he's ya know, my imprint?" I said sarcastically.

And then he said the most stupid thing I had ever heard.

"Well unimprint" he said bluntly.

Yup. There goes my jaw, hitting the floor.

"unimpri- do you hear yourself?" I exclaimed. He shrugged.

"I think its a reasonable request"

"How...how did you pass the eleventh grade..." I muttered, a hand over my face in embarrassment that I was related to this.

"I choose to ignore that statement, it seems we have no food...ONWARD TO THE GROCERY STORE!" he cried, running over and grabbing me by the legs, hoisting me up over his shoulder. I yelped.

"Paul! I'm still in my pajamas!"

"does it really matter?" he asked setting me down. I fixed my hair and began walking towards my room.

"Well hurry up, I'm hungry and if you aren't out here within the next five minutes you starve." he said bluntly, plopping down on the couch. I shut my door and turned around, leaning against it. To my surprise, Embry was still chilling on my bed, passed out, as if nothing had happened. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a pair of shorts, a bra, and a tee shirt, and stopped.

Suddenly I was feeling self conscious.

I mean, wouldn't you if you had a ridiculously attractive half naked man on your bed?

Said attractive boy chose this moment to wake up. Now I really didn't know what to do...

So I jumped.

"Embry!" I said, leaping on him. He yelped in surprised, but caught me none the less.

"What? Whats on fire?" half shouted, still partially asleep. Wow, he was so adorable.

"So yeah...Paul came in here this morning...and he kinda saw you?" I said.

I don't think I have ever seen a Native American so pale.

"Oh my god, I'm dead, I'm dead right now aren't I? Paul killed me, he killed me and now I'm dead" Embry said, panicked.

"You're not dead, but you will be if you don't leave soon..." I muttered. He looked up at me with those big cocoa eyes, and I swooned.

Like literally swooned.

"I don't want to go" he muttered, leaning in so his forehead was touching mine.

Yeah, my heart just melted.

"I don't want you to leave" I said.

"Two minutes Brooke, lets go!" Paul shouted from the living room, irritated. I rolled my eyes. Embry got up and began moving towards the window. I whimpered.

"I'll see you at Sam and Emily's right?" Embry said, still holding my hand. I nodded sadly. He leaned into kiss me and I pulled back abruptly. He looked hurt, which made me hurt, which made him even more hurt.

"Sorry babe, morning breath is a bitch" I whispered. He smiled and went to leave, but surprised me when he whipped back around, capturing my lips in a searing kiss once more.

And he still tasted fucking amazing. And with that, he was gone. I breathed out and smiled. I hadn't even noticed I was holding my breath. And then I realized I had like thirty seconds to get dressed.

I ripped my shirt off and threw on my new one, not bothering to change my bra, and ripped off my pants and panties, throwing on my new set, and my shorts, and just I was buttoning them, Paul threw the door open.

"LETS GO!" he yelled, once again throwing me over his shoulder. Before he pulled me out of the room I managed to grab a sweatshirt, and then we were off.

* * *

"Bread?"

"Check"

"Sandwich meat?"

"C-c-cheeeeecckkkkkk"

"Meat in general"

"checkaroo"

" ten bags of buffalo wanggggs?"

"Check Check Check Check Check Check Check Check Check Check"

"Crapload of random junk food?"

"Check!"

"Soda bottles to the max?"

"Check!"

"Okay! I think that's it!" Paul said, as we wheeled our two carts to the check out. We had to drive to Forks because the small grocery store in La Push couldn't accommodate out culinary needs.

"So how are we going to pay for this?" I asked, as we began piling our goods on the check out belt.

"My mom is a big shot lawyer in Seattle, she sends me money for food and other stuff all the time" he explained.

"So you're rich?" I asked. He shrugged, piling even more artery clogging crap onto the belt.

"You could say that, when I turned seventeen, my mom thought I could handle being on my own, so she moved to Seattle to be closer to her work, and left me the house, she gets the electricity bill and all the other bills for the house, and pays them, so we don't have to worry about that, and she sends me enough money for food that we'll never go hungry" he said, now moving the bags into his cart, while I began putting all of my cart onto the conveyor belt.

"Cool." I said. So he was rich...

"Your total comes to $400.53" the cashier said boredly, blowing a gum bubble and popping it. Paul pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, and took out four one hundred dollar bills, and then dug in his pocket and pulled out two quarters and a nickle. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He _did_ just say that he was rich. All the bags left were in my cart now.

" Thank you and have a nice day" we left and heaped all of the bags into the back of Pauls huge-ass truck, that thankfully had a cover over it so we wouldn't lose any food.

"So, I just thought that I would let you know that I don't come home very often, so I'm going to make a copy of the house key for you."

"Well I would hope so, we don't really want a repeat of the day I got here" I said, brushing a piece of my hair back up into my hawk. I was actually contemplating dying my hair some weird vibrant color now that I wasn't around my parents, like a pink, or a reddish color.

"Paul, can I dye my hair?"

"Uhh, what would dad say?"

"Probably no.."

"Huh...i'll think about it...what color?

"Like, blue or purple..."

"mm...I'll ask Sam...he would know how to approach this..."

"...okay...?" all I was looking for was a yes or a no...but I suppose asking a seventeen year old boy for hair coloring advice was a stupid idea.

"So what do you do for fun?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Dance, I've been taking hip hop lessons since I was five" I said nonchalantly. I hadn't danced since I got here, and my muscles were getting stiff from not moving. I'd probably dance after we brought the groceries in, and then head over to Sam and Emily's to eat and see Embry. I missed him already, it actually hurt.

"HOT AND DANGEROUS IF YOU'RE ONE OF US THE-" my phone rang out in the silence of the car ride.

"yes?" I said slowly into the phone.

"_why haven't you called?"_

"hello to you too Kaylee" I said, amused at her mock anger tone. She was such a strange person.

"_DON'T YOU AVOID THE SUBJECT!"_ Paul sent me a weird look that I caught out of the corner of my eye.

"Jeez, are you from Vermont or some other planet?" he questioned, pulling into our driveway.

"_Was that a boy, YOU'RE WITH A BOY AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! Oh god, our friendship is falling apart!" _

"KAYLEE calm the hell down, that was Paul, and he was asking who the insane person I was talking to was.." I said, watching Paul carry in half of the groceries at once.

"_oh...that doesn't explain why you haven't called you asshole.." _

"Real mature kay.." I said, staring up at the ceiling of the truck. Paul came out and got the other half of the groceries, sending me a look that said "thanks for the help."

"_Brooke, are you even listening?" _she yelled in my ear. I winced, pulling the phone away, and looked out the window as Jared and Quil came tumbling out of the woods, frantically looking around. Paul, threw the door open to the house, and glared at them. I could smell the food cooking inside.

"_so I was thinking December would be a good time, right?"_

"For what?.." I said half interested in my best friend babbling on about December, and half interested in the fact that Paul had Quil in a headlock while Jared was crying because he was laughing just that hard.

"_to come out and visit/,dude have you been listening to anything I say?" _That got my attention for sure. Kaylee, come to Washington?

"Kaylee, have you even asked you're parents about this?"

"_You and I both know that mom is too drunk to care, and my dad showers me with whatever I want, to make up for my mom being a drunk" _it was true...

"Well I'll have to ask Paul, December isn't for a while, so I'm sure I can convince him..." I said slowly, glancing back at my brother, only to see that now Jacob had arrived, a sour expression on his face.

"_M'kay, well I gotta go help mom into the shower, call me more often! I miss you, byeee" _the dial tone hit my ear before I could open my mouth.

"Okay, love you too kayles, yeah I'm good" I muttered sourly, shutting my phone and climbing out of the truck. By now Paul had a gash on his head, slowly healing, Jared had stopped crying, and Jacob was chewing on a chicken wing. Quil was in a tree, observing the situation and me? Well I was looking on to the entire situation ahead of me, mildly amused.

"WELL, if you two idiots are quite done, I'm going to go inside, eat all the chicken wings, and then head over to Sam and Emily's place" I said, brushing the imaginary dust off of my shorts, walking inside nonchalantly.

"WAIT NO, I WANT SOME WINGS!" Paul shouted after me, the others shouting in agreement. I rolled my eyes as they ran past me.

"I have a feeling this is what it's going to be like from now on..." I muttered to my self, looking at the savages in the kitchen.

* * *

"Ya know.." Paul mumbled, shoving a corn muffin into his mouth, " I think we should just live here"

"Not happening" Sam said shaking his head, chuckling a bit. Paul shrugged.

"Worth a shot" he said to nobody in particular. I sighed for the umpteenth time that nig out ht, wishing Embry were here. With my luck, when we got to Emily's place, he had just started his patrol, that lasted four hours. We had been here for two and a half hours now, and I had finished eating my huge slab of lasagna, and was now staring out the window waiting for Embry to magically appear.

"Staring out the window waiting for your lover boy will not magically make him appear" Quil said from across from me. I whipped around.

"GET OUT OF MAH HEAD" I yelled, turning back around to stare out of the window.

"Dessert!" that got my attention.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Embry more than I loved air itself, but I loved sweets more than my boobs.

And I _**loved **_my boobs.

SO, after shoving half of a red velvet cake in my face, I returned to the window, only to find Embry walking out of the woods, buttoning his pants. I smiled, jumping up faster than a cheetah, and sprinted out the door to greet him.

Me being, well, myself, decided it would be best to greet him by tackling him to the floor.

Poor kid never saw it coming. He cried out in surprise when he suddenly landed on his back. I smiled, sitting up on him. He looked up, still surprised, and smiled when he saw it was just me.

"Hello to you to" he said quietly, smiling his 1,000,000 watt smile. I sighed, leaning into kiss him, when somebody yanked me up onto my feet. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Paul!" I yelled, glaring at him, vibrating a bit. He glared back at me, a glare we shared, both inheriting it from our dad. Lucky for me he also inherited my dads trait for being a complete softy when it came to me. He sighed and waved a hand.

"Fine fine! But no sex in my house!" he yelled, walking back inside.

"He is ridiculous" I mumbled. Looking at Embry who was now standing up. I leaned into him and smiled when he took my hand. Then I realized he had just been running around for four hours and was probably starving.

"Oh! Babe I'm sorry, you're probably famished!" I said dragging him inside. He chuckled, following with no choice. While he went to eat I decide to sit on Paul as payback for him keeping me away from my Embry.

"Ow, get off me fatty!" he yelled pushing me on the ground. Instead of growling, Embry chuckled shaking his head. I pouted. Wasn't he supposed to take my side?

"Meh," I mumbled my lip sticking out, "aren't you supposed to take my side?" I whimpered. Embry's face dropped into that of guilt.

"No! Thats not what I- I'm sor-" he desperately tried to explain. I held a hand up.

"I was kidding" I said smiling. He sighed in relief and continued to eat. I rolled my eyes and took in the scene in front of me.

"Loons" I mumbled. That's when Jacob ran in.

"Guys guys!" we all looked up at the flustered sixteen year old, who looked rather out of breath.

"What?" Sam questioned from the couch where he sat with Emily. Jacob looked panicked.

" I think- I think somebody else phased"

And with that, we were all out the door and into the woods.

Some first week.

* * *

So thats chapter five.

Sorry it took so long, I started it last week, but then I got this project in my family life class that requires me to take home this fake baby that cries and needs to be fed and changed, and all that fun stuff, much like in **My Animal, My Soulmate, My Dumb ass** by** xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo **, it's a good story check it out, but yeah so I had to take care of the baby all weekend, and she's being quiet now, so I finished this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!


	6. What a way to start the day!

"Brooke, get up Brooke..." Embrys voice whispered in my ear. I groaned and held the pillow closer to my face. It was Monday, which meant school, which sucked.

"Brooke, get up Brooke" He whispered, attempting to rip the covers off of me, but I had a tight grip on them.

"Nooooo, sleeeeepppp" I croaked out, rolling over, still engulfed in the intense warmth of the blankets.

"Man, that's not how you wake her up" Paul said nonchalantly. My eyes snapped open.

Shit.

"You wake her up like THIS!" he yelled grabbing me by the legs, ripping me from my bed. Before I could even make a noise, Paul had already carried me down the hall to the bathroom, where he threw me into the cold shower.

"PAUL YOU JACK ASS!" I yelled, as he stood there chuckling. I growled viciously, feeling the tremors go through my body. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Kujo, school starts in forty five minutes-"

"WE STILL HAVE FORTY FIVE MINUTES?" I yelled, shaking growing. Paul sighed heavily and grabbed me again, walked past my room, Embry just chilling on the bed, and threw me out the door. I growled savagely, and suddenly was a wolf. Paul stood, arms crossed, chuckling in the doorway.

"Now if you're quite done having your tantrum, you still need to shower and do your girl stuff, and," He checked his watch, "You have thirty five minutes," He threw me a towel, "Get ready" I phased back and wrapped the towel around me, and stormed back inside, getting in the still freezing shower, and turned it so it was at least a little warm. I washed my hair, and washed my body, all while brushing my teeth.

Then I pulled the most stereotypical stunt ever.

In order to get all of the water out of my hair, I shook my head, getting water everywhere in the process. I blow dried it so it didn't look like the back of somebodies horse when it dried. When I was satisfied with the way it looked, I ran my straightener through the ends, and teased it up with a rat-tail comb and gel. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body and walked across the hall to my room, where Embry still sat on my bed. He looked up and back down and then did a double take. I nodded sarcastically in his direction.

"Yeah, hi, leave please?" I said quickly. His eyes widened as he scurried out.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

I grabbed the first things I saw in my drawers which included the following:

A laced push up bra.

Matching thong.

A pair of heavy destroyed Hollister co. jeans with whiskering.

An oversized off the shoulder mid drift

a black tank top.

And to complete the outfit, I threw on my prized yellow Nike high tops. I fixed my hair and slabbed on the paint that was my eyeshadow, eyeliner, lip gloss and mascara. When I thought I looked presentable, I grabbed my messenger bag from one of the boxes and put my six new notebooks in along with my iPod and my cell phone. I checked myself in the mirror once more and fixed a strand of my hair.

"Hey guys-" I said as I walked out of the room, only to be hit by a football. I almost fell back but caught myself. When I looked up I saw Embry waiting for me.

"Wha-Dude! Did you just hit me with a football?" I cried, rubbing my arm. He looked shocked and horrified.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Brooke!" he said, rushing over to my side. I held my hand up.

"It's cool, I'm fine, wheres Paul?"

"He and the rest of the crew, minus Quil, are staying home to help Seth with his phasing and control" he explained. I snorted.

Very unlady like,

"Paul? Self control?, I'm surprised that those two words can be used in the same sentence without causing the apocalypse, and hey, why aren't you helping?" I asked. He smiled down, grabbing my hand, pulling me towards the kitchen .

"Well somebody needs to get you to school and show you around" he said, smile planted firmly on his face. I smiled back, squeezing his hand.

"Now! We have about 15 minutes before we have to leave, I suggest you eat something" he said, handing me a banana and a piece of toast. I smiled at his attempt of cooking me breakfast. I disliked bananas, but to please him, I ate it.

"So, I guess we should get to school" he said excitedly after I had finished my toast and banana. I smiled and nodded, and as he walked out the door, I grabbed four apples and shoved them in my bag.

"So La Push Tribal school is just like every other high school, don't let the name scare you, we have five classes a day, six classes in total, one drops every day. Lunches I would I assume, are as gross as any school lunch, and class are about an hour each, I know that seems long but it really isn't." Embry rambled on while I listened. We were riding in his old beat up truck, the windows open, because our combined heat made the truck unbearable to ride in with the windows up. I sighed and stared out the window wondering what my friends from home were doing...

_**Flash to Vermont!**_

_Kaylee was beating her head against her locker while Rena held her books. _

"_I. Hate. Math. So. Much" she muttered, holding her test in her hand, big fat 56 written in red ink on the top. Rena rolled her eyes, and dropped her books on the floor. Kaylee huffed. _

"_Brooke would have never done that..." she pouted. Rena snorted. _

"_You're right, she would have hucked them down the hall by now" Rena said. Kaylee looked up, back down, and then at the ceiling. _

"_WHY GOD DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY!" Kaylee cried. _

"_Uh, Kaylee..." _

"_She was so young, so much to live for"_

"_K-kayles..."_

"_Such a nice girl, when she wasn't a violent, raging bitch" _

"_She's not dead..."_

"_wha? Oh yeah..." Kaylee said, touching her now bleeding forehead. She looked down at the blood. _

"_If Brooke was here, she would have fixed this with a band-aid" _

"_Kaylee, if Brooke was here, you wouldn't need a band-aid" Rena said. Kaylee pouted._

"_I miss her!" she cried, slumping to the floor. _

_**Flash to Washington.**_

"_Eh_, I'm sure Kaylee is fine.." I said, picking at my aqua nail polish. Embry shook his head as we pulled into the parking lot. The school was decent sized, no bigger than the Vermont school.

"Welcome to La Push Tribal School!" Embry said rather enthusiastically. I smiled and grabbed my bag as he opened my door and led me to the front office.

"Sam pulled some strings so that you're in a class with at least one of us, even Paul" he said happily. I gave him a look.

"and how many of those classes do I have with you?" I said pointedly. He shrugged innocently.

"I don't know, uh...like four?" he said quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"You so would..." I said, smacking his arm. He smiled stupidly. Stupidly was such an understatement...

"So me and Quil are in your English class"

"Quil and I..."

"What?"

"It's Quil and I...Quil and I are in your English class" I said politely. He shrugged.

"So yeah, we're in that class with you..." I tuned him out after that.

There was only so much a girl could handle.

"But I'll be leaving during lunch to go check on Seth" he said. That caught my attention.

"You're leaving me!" I cried, my bottom lip quivering. I didn't want him to leave me! He looked so broken.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be back for the last half of fifth period, and Jared is in your fourth and fifth period class, so you wont be lonely!" he said, in a desperate attempt to keep my from balling my eyes out. I got my schedule from the main office, along with my locker, which coincidentally was right next to Pauls and across from Quil, Embry, and Jacobs.. I **seriously** get _**NO**_ privacy. Embry kissed me goodbye as he ran to his homeroom class, the only class we didn't have together. Just then somebody bumped into my hard, actually making me fall to the ground. A heel landed on my stomach. I looked up to see pink and blonde. Holy Jesus...

"Stay away from Embry you whore, he's mine" she spat down on me. I winced at the pitch of her voice.

Oh dear god..

One minute without him and I was already the target of the School whore.

"Who the hell are you?" I said, pushing her foot off of me. She yelped in surprise when I stood up and glared up at her. She was probably a good half a foot taller than me. She looked down at me and almost looked a bit afraid when I stepped inside her personal bubble. That quickly passed.

"I'm Samantha Carlo bitch, remember the name" she growled. I scoffed.

"Well Sammi darling, you just met your worst nightmare," I said darkly, fake lunging towards her, smirking when she screamed, clutching her nose in fear " Better remember the name, you'll be screaming it in your nightmares tonight" I said, turning to walk away. I had a second wind.

"And bitch?" I said smiling, "Embry is mine now"

What a great way to start the first day of school.

* * *

I walked into my homeroom to see Quil sitting in the front row, smiling brightly at me, looking like an idiot.

"Hey Brooke! I saved a seat for you!" he said gesturing towards the seat next to him. I laughed at his childishness.

"Thanks Quil" I said, sliding into my seat. A thought popped into my head. Quil was best friends with Embry, so he would know about this Carlo chick.

"Quil?"

"Yessssss?" he said, making a strange face. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice face bro, make it again..." I said sarcastically.

Apparently Quil was unfamiliar with the art of sarcasm...

"Who is Sammi Carlo?" I asked, trying to seem uninterested. His face dropped. I could tell something was up with this chick, something that involved my imprint. He shifted nervously in his seat.

"Uhm, why do you ask?" he said nervously. I shrugged, trying to nonchalantly brush it off.

"Oh no reason, I just heard the name while I was walking to class" I lied casually. He shifted even more. So this girl was of importance eh?

"So..." I said, trying to get him to spill. He looked around the room and then to his feet, suddenly finding them fascinating.

"Well uh, you see-" just then the bell rang signaling class was going to start.

"OH HEY LOOK CLASS IS STARTING!" He yelled loudly, just as the teacher walked in. She was a rather young looking teacher. When Quil yelled out, she jumped a bit and then sighed.

"Happy as ever to see that you're in class today Quil" she said in a less than thrilled tone. I sighed and slumped in my chair a bit.

I guess our conversation was just going to have to wait.

"What's this?," the teacher said, looking at me, "A new student, why don't you introduce yourself"

I looked up with wide eyes, and shot up in my seat, all of a sudden very self conscious.

And this day was just getting better and better.

When was lunch again?


	7. Who is Sammi Carlo?

"I-uhh...Well" I hated introducing myself to people I barely knew. Quil patted me on the back hard causing me to cough.

"Well My name is Brooke Meraz-" I started, but the teacher cut me off.

"As in Paul Meraz?" She choked, a hand on her chest. I nodded slowly, ringing my hands out, and running a hand through my fauxhawk.

"Yeah, He's my older brother..." I said. Her eyes narrowed into small slits.

I had a feeling that my brother was not teachers pet around here.

"You're not anything like him are you" she spat. I flinched, this chick really didn't like my brother did she? Quil decided to answer.

"Ms. Wilson this girl is off the chain!, she is like Paul in girl form-"

"Thank you Quil..." I mumbled, covering my face with my hand. Quil smiled brightly and clapped me on the back again.

"Any time buddy!"

"I think I know enough ms. Meraz" the teacher snapped. I sat down quietly. Home room was only for fifteen minutes before we moved on to the next class. In homeroom, announcements were made in homeroom, and then we moved to our next class. The tribal school was larger than I thought it was be, and I had no idea where my next class, math, was.

This is the only time where having Quil was beneficial.

"Quilt?" I said slowly, as he doodled on his shoe. He looked up and glared, and looked back down.

"Can I help you?" he snapped. My eyes narrowed.

"Well you can start by dropping that tone young man" I scolded, slapping his arm. He yelped and looked up.

"What!, what do you want!" he cried. Ms. Wilson yelled at him to keep quiet. He glared at me.

"Where math?" I asked quietly.

His expression was frightening...

"Thats it. All you wanted to know was where math was..." he said slowly. I nodded. The bell rang and Quil got up at walked out. I gawked at the fact that he left me helpless.

"Quil Ateara you get back here right now!" I yelled after him, grabbing my bag. The hallway was filled with people, more than I thought, as I rushed to catch up with Quil. Two strong arms grabbed me and pulled me to the side as I yelped in surprise. Jacob Blacks dark onyx eyes stared back at me as the people passed.

"Jacob what that hell, I thought you were supposed to be-"

"I was, but Seth catches on quickly, now I hear we're headed to math are we?"

"How-"

"Embry passed out a copy of your schedule to us last night" The teen said, holding a piece of paper up to me. I pouted.

"that loser, why didn't he tell me!" I cried, as Jacob dragged me towards what I would assume to be math. Embry was already there, one seat in front of him and one in back available. I snagged the back as Jake slid into the front. Embry turned around to give me a peck before class started, but I turned my face so that he caught my cheek. His face look like a puppy that had just been beaten.

"Why-"

"First day and my homeroom teacher hates me, Quil abandoned me in the hall, and you're passing my schedule out before I even have it?" I said in one breath. The puppy just got kicked again.

"Babe-wait he abandoned you alone on your first day!" he said, his hands beginning to shake. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"Shut up and pay attention, class is beginning to start." I said. He smiled stupidly, still staring. I growled.

"Embry" I said in my warning tone. He blinked and turned around. About half way through listening about similar triangles and SAS properties, a piece of paper smacked me in the face. Startled I gasped quietly, catching the attention of the girl to my right. She looked at me quizzically before returning her attention to the teacher. I picked the piece of paper up and unfolded it.

_Hey ;)_

Was he serious...i rolled my eyes and scribbled my response back.

_Pay attention to the teacher or you will feel my wrath._ I tossed it back over his shoulder, before returning to my notes. The note hit me in the face again.

"Embry darling, if you hit me in the face again I will shank you" I whispered so low only those in the room with wolf hearing could hear. I heard Jacob snicker in front of Embry along with Embry swallowing loudly.

"Sorry babe" he said, paying attention to the teacher.

Finally.

I hated math, with a ridiculous amount of passion to back it up, so when it was finally over, I was relieved. Embry walked me to my locker while chatting about the school. Thats when I caught eyes with Sammi. She was across the hall at her locker with her croonies glaring at me as if I was the devil.

I suppose this would be a good time to ask Embry.

"Hey who's she and why is she glaring at us?" I said as casually as possible. Embry looked up and blinked.

"Nobody, just a girl in our grade" he said casually. My eyes narrowed but I don't think that he noticed. However _I _noticed that at the mention of Sammi, his arm around my waist tightened to an almost painful tightness.

"Well why is she glaring at us-"

"I don't know Brooke, god...i don't know everything about everybody!" he snapped. I looked up at him, shock clearly evident on my face. I don't think he had realized that he had just snapped at me.

"Fine." I mumbled, shrugging out of his grip, walking to my locker by myself.

**Embrys Point Of View**

"I don't know Brooke, god...I don't know everything about everybody!" I said. I stared at Sammi, desperately hoping that she wouldn't bother Brooke at all. Truth be it, Sammi and I had a bit of a past before I phased. She wasn't a _girlfriend _per-say..more of a friend with benefits, but after I phased and couldn't continue the fun with her, she turned ridiculously obsessive. I just hoped that she wouldn't be a problem for me and Brooke. I went to squeeze Brooke closer to me, when I realized that she wasn't walking next to me anymore.

She was walking away from me.

The invisible string inside of me pulled me towards my imprint.

Why was she walking away?

"Brooke-Hey Brooke!" I called, but she didn't turn around.

And that's when it hit me.

I had snapped at Brooke.

**Brooke's Point of View**

I don't think he had even noticed that I had walked away until he began calling my name. I didn't bother to turn around, he had been cross with me and he needed to apologize.

But at the same time, I felt like I was at fault.

_I_ was the one who had made him snap at me, it was _my_ fault that he was angry because I pushed him too far.

Stupid double imprint, making me feel guilty. I pouted as I grabbed my books from my locker and headed to...i peaked at my schedule...ahh right, my study, thank the heavens. I turned to see if emrby was anywhere behind me, but he wasn't.

It was then that I ran into a wall.

"Ouff" I coughed, looking up. Huh...the wall looks a lot like Jared.

"Hey P.J" he said casually. I blinked.

"P.J?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"Paul junior"

"Ahh right." I mumbled, pouting again. He seemed to notice, much to my disappointment.

"Whats wrong?" the senior asked curiously, the faintest hint of concern in his voice.

"Embry was cross with me because I asked him about this girl Sammi" I mumbled, my bottom lip quivering. I really fucked up. Jared seemed to tense up at the name Sammi.

Who was this chick?

"Wait, he was cross with you?" Jared said harshly. I gave a quick head nod. The fire in his eyes told me he was rather angry...

"It's not a big deal, it's my fault, I-" I tried explaining. Jared shook his head, hiking his backpack up on his back.

"Regardless of who's fault it is, you're never supposed to be cross to a girl, and you're especially not supposed to be cross with your imprint."

"Who was cross to who's imprint?" a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around slowly, afraid I might see what I was expecting to see.

"Hey big brother..." I said slowly, giving a small wave. By now the hallways were basically empty besides a few lingering students.

"Who was cross?" he repeated again, out of pure curiosity. I looked to Jared for help.

"Kim, I was cross to Kim and needed somebody to vent to, and well Brooke was here so I just decided to tell her" Jared lied. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when Paul bought it.

"My mom always taught me to be a gentleman" Paul stated randomly. Jared snorted.

"And around your mother you are a gentleman" Jared said, crossing his arms.

"And throwing your sister in the cold shower this morning wasn't gentlemanly now was it?" I snapped. Paul rolled his eyes and gave me a noogy.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he questioned, walking a ways down the hall to his locker. I shook my head.

"Study hall," I said, "Aren't _you _supposed to be in class"

"Sis, I'm a senior, the teachers are lucky if we show up for five minutes of their class" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes. And then I thought to myself 'hey Paul is stupid, maybe he can tell me about Sammi'

"Pauuul." I said slowly. I turned to see if Jared was still next to me, and was relief he wasn't.

"Yes?" he grunted, grabbing a book from the bottom shelf.

"Who is Sammi Carlo?" I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, she was a friend of Embrys, if ya know what I mean" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. My jaw clenched and my lips pursed.

"Come again?" I said calmly. Paul looked up at me again, as I made my way towards him. He probably just realized that I wasn't supposed to know about Sammi.

"Oh hey...you probably weren't supposed to know about her" he said. I shook my head.

"Embry Call, you are in deeeeeppppp shittttttt" Paul mumbled.

"Deep shit is an understatement" I growled.

Embry Call watch your back.

* * *

**AN: So how was that? **

**I know I havent updated in forever, but I have been wicked busy with my school work. **

**This chapter probably isn't as good as it could be, but I just finished and its almost 11:30pm. **

**Anywho, hope you enjoy.**

**Review!**


End file.
